New Beginnings
by tvfanatic0928
Summary: 20 years after the arrest of Alex Drake, the Liars are back. Not them exactly but, A is. And it's after their daughters. Join Arabella, Daisy, Emilia, Clarissa, and Mallory on their adventure, dealing with A. **Yes, you've probably read other stories about the liars daughters but, this is kind of different.**


The Fitzgerald, Fitz, household consisted of Ezra and Aria Fitz and their two children Daisy and Grayson Fitz. Grayson Scott Fitz is a 13-year-old sarcastic smart mouth. He looks exactly as his dad would at the age of 13. Grayson loves to read and to watch Star Wars. Meanwhile, Daisy Gabriella Fitz is a 15-year-old who has never kept a secret from her parents. She told her parents everything. Daisy has her mother's brown hair and her dad's blue eyes. She prefers to keep her hair straight and she always has her amethyst ring. The ring was a gift from her parents on her 2nd birthday but when they gave it to her it was on a chain so, now it fits on her finger. Daisy is basically her father with her mother's attitude. She likes to be artistic and usually keeps to herself at school. When she isn't by herself she's with her best friends; Emilia, Mallory, Arabella, and Clarissa. Daisy usually wears light, bright colors. She loves to wear dresses and skirts. She's a real girly girl and would never deny it. She would live in heels and flats if she could. Daisy could be an open book to everyone around her but, there's one secret no one knows about.

 _She's dating her best friend's brother._

* * *

10 minutes away, is the Rivers household. There lives Caleb and Hannah Rivers along with their daughter Emilia Rivers. Emilia Grace Rivers is your stereotypical 15-year-old cheerleader. She has nice long legs, long dirty blonde hair and not to mention her big brown eyes. She usually has her hair in a ponytail or straight. Her cheerleading uniform was basically her second skin. Maybe once in a while, she'd wear a pair of leggings and a nice shirt but, that was hardly ever. Being an only child she got what everything she wanted growing up. Once she made it to high school, she spent more time on her popularity instead of her grades. She inherited her dad's hacking skills but, not much of the brains needed in figuring out how to do anything else with it. Emilia has always wanted the white picket fence life. She was actually on her way there. She had a gorgeous, tall, tan, blue-eyed football player to call all hers. His name was Damon Kahn. Both of them being the 'IT' couple of the school. Emilia always wanted to be praised by her parents not because she was an only child but, because she was smart and talented. So, she did the only thing she could do.

 _She's been hacking the school system to pass her classes since the beginning of the year._

* * *

Across town, there was a medium, sized house belonging to the Fields family. Alison and Emily Fields had found a sperm donor and soon had twin girls. Mallory Sage and Clarissa Marie Fields were polar opposites. Mallory was smart, sweet, and was an introvert while, Clarissa was sassy, mean, and an extrovert. Clarissa wore all the hottest new clothes and Mallory wore hoodies and leggings. Mallory had red hair and Clarissa had brown hair. The only thing they shared in common was their light brown eyes and their friends. Clarissa basically rules the school alongside Emilia and Damon with her boyfriend, Jacob Santiago. Clarissa always left her hair down while Mallory always kept her hair up. Mallory kept to herself and rarely hung out with the girls. She preferred to spend time with her best friend, Max Green. Mallory and Max have been best friends for their whole lives. At school, Clarissa and Mallory never spoke to each other. Mallory was the one to turn away when she noticed her sister walking towards her. Clarissa wasn't on any sports teams but she was a cheerleader alongside Emilia. Wherever you saw Clarissa, you saw Emilia or Jacob. The family kept no secrets between each other, except two.

 _Mallory isn't the sweet innocent girl everyone thinks she is and Clarissa's just as broken as the China waiting to fall from the cabinet._

* * *

In the biggest house in Rosewood lived the Cavanaughs. Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh and their 6 kids. Arabella Rose Cavanaugh was the only girl out of 6 children. The oldest were 18-year-old twins, Jace Oliver and Hunter Jax. They were both seniors and had brown eyes and wavy almost curly brown hair. Then came 17-year-old twins, Jacob Owen and Henry James. They had light brown hair and blue eyes. They were juniors. After them was 16 year old Alex Ryder. He was a sophomore and had blue eyes and dark brown hair. The youngest of them all 15 year old, Arabella Rose. She was a freshman with her brown eyes and dark brown hair. They were all a year and 3 months apart. All of the kids played sports. They were the star athletes and at the top of their classes. Jace was the captain of the football team, Hunter was the captain of the baseball team, Jacob was the captain of the soccer team, Henry was the captain of the basketball team, Alex was the captain of the lacrosse team, and Arabella was the captain of the volleyball team. Arabella took an interest in music when she entered high school. She was a very busy 15 year old. She kept all her grades up, she was captain of the volleyball team, she went to the daycare every other day to teach them songs and sports, and not to mention that she stayed in the music room until the school closed. She always strived to make her parents proud. She never wears dresses and she prefers to wear shorts or jeans. She is in love with music and animals. She never take off her birthstone necklace. Her hair is either straight, wavy, or tied up. Arabella wasn't a very secretive person.

 _Yet._

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Daisy Gabriella Fitz played by Sahar Luna**

 **Emilia Grace Rivers played by Alexis Rene Glabach**

 **Mallory Sage Fields played by Madelaine Petsch**

 **Clarissa Marie Fields played by Celeste Desjardins**

 **Arabella Rose Cavanaugh played by Maggie Lindemann**

 **Grayson Scott Fitz played by Finn Wolfhard**

 **Damon Kahn played by Froy Gutierrez**

 **Jacob Santiago played by Luke Benward**

 **Max Green played by Dylan Sprayberry**

 **Jace Oliver Cavanaugh played by Ethan Dolan**

 **Hunter Jax Cavanaugh played by Grayson Dolan**

 **Jacob Owen Cavanaugh played by Jack Harrie**

 **Henry James Cavanaugh played by Finn Harrie**

 **Alex Ryder Cavanaugh played by Wes Tucker**


End file.
